A Meeting In The Forest
by Iridescent River
Summary: A oneshot, slightly extrememly slightly TumnusOc dedicated to my friend, Bee. Warning: this is labled romance, but it has VERY LITTLE in it


**A Meeting In The Forest**

This is a short one-shot dedicated entirely to my good friend, Bee (Lady of the Earth and Sword). She wrote me a lovely chapter in her book, and the least I could do was repay her with a little something nice. Plus, it gives me the opportunity to show that I'm not a horrid writer (like the first few chapters in The Before Time insinuate), but have a little bit of talent. This is written in quick, dream-like perspective, and I've left the POV girl unnamed so that any of you other Tumnus fans can pretend that it's you.

Enjoy, me dears!

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I love the feel of damp soil under my bare feet. It's like I'm dancing on a solid cloud and I'm surrounded with the smells of spring and happiness. I can hear the wood elves giggling in their nests and the merry red robins singing the song my feet follow. I only stop when I hear the dwarves coming. They're never very friendly when they find me dancing in their garden.

'Did you hear that?'

'Was it her again?'

'Yes, look. There are footprints…'

I giggle nervously, hidden behind a rose bush.

'Yes it was her… These steps are tiny, and they always are tiny when it's her.'

It was true. My feet were small. It was the fairy blood in me.

I turned quickly when the sound of the dwarves disappearance into their home reached my ears, but the hem of my dress caught on the rose bush and pulled me back when I tried to run. A thorn cut my arm and I hissed as the sting of it shot through to the tip of my fingers. I hated cuts. They ruined days.

After a few moments I was freed from the roses and running again on the rough ground of the forest. I needed to get back home to nurse the cut. After a small while I forgot about it and began to enjoy the wind whipping through my air and how fresh and new everything suddenly seemed. It was my newfound ignorance of the world that made me run into him. We both landed on the ground with an 'Oof!'

'Oh, are you alright?' The fawn scrambled to his hooves and reached a hand out to me.

'Yes, I'm alright. I'm so very sorry… I wasn't paying any ate-'

'It's alright! Don't get all worked up. Accidents happen.'

I studied the fawns face carefully. He looked a bit familiar, but it took a long while for me to finally figure out who exactly he was.

'Tumnus!' I gasped, my eyes going wide.

'Why, yes. How did you… Wait! Are you-'

'Yes!' I replied joyfully. It had been years since I had last seen my fawn friend. Before the coming of the White Which even.

'Why I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?' he asked, a smile spreading across his friendly face like winter melting into spring.

'Lovely, and you?'

'Wonderful. I've moved to into Cair Paravel with the royal family. They have invited me to stay as an honored guest.

'Really?' I gasped, not bothering to hide my amazement. He nodded, his eyes brown eyes sparkling. I loved his eyes, and I remembered the last time I had seen them. The sad day when Tumnus's father had died. He was saying good-bye, and today he was saying hello. I thought it funny how things seemed to work out like that.

'Perhaps you would like to visit me at the castle sometime?' he asked hopefully. I nodded feverishly.

'Perhaps you'd like to accompany me now? I was just on my way back when we ran into each other," he smiled warmly.

'That would be great..., but I need to stop at my home for something to put over this first,' I showed him the cut and his eyes grew concerned.

'Of course. I'll come with you…Wait...' he began digging in the pockets of his jacket and a few moments later brought out a band which he slipped gently on my arm where the cut was. 'Is that alright?'

'Thank you, Tumnus! It's fine, and now we can get a head start to the castle…'

'Yes, we can. It's this way.'

He slipped a warm hand into mine and led me off to the right and through a small clump of trees. I could hear the excited whispers of the dryads that lived inside.

'I've missed you, Tumnus…' I said, leaning my head against his shoulder like I used to do when we were younger and letting a small smile cross my lips.

'I've missed you too,' he replied softly, and although we were not facing, I knew he was smiling too.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I know it's a bit strange, but I wrote it on last minute. Reviews are always appreciated, although not necessary for this fic.

Hope you liked it Bee!

Addie/Kristin


End file.
